


West of Zombie Central

by DeCarabas



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeCarabas/pseuds/DeCarabas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The start of the 20th century, and Adam and Eve's first sight of the California ocean shore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	West of Zombie Central

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rocknlobster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocknlobster/gifts).



The Pacific Ocean stretches out before Adam after two nights on a train, another of walking through the hills, and he can’t see a horizon out there in the blackness, but he thinks maybe he can hear it in the rhythm of the waves.

Eve stops at the edge of the surf, her bare toes in the sand. “The end of the earth,” she says, quietly delighted. They’ve run out of train tracks and road and land, and of empty spaces on the map. No more _here be dragons_ , not for a long time now.

They haven’t planned where they’ll go from here; the trip west had been a whim, reminiscing about their wedding in the American desert. And Eve’s been talking about jungles, but there was a building they passed in the hills, abandoned, grey paint flaking from the walls, and he thinks maybe he’ll stay here for a while, soak in the sounds of this beach. Maybe watch the zombies tinker with their cameras, see if they can create anything as grand as Méliès’ waking dreams - moving images of fantastical spirits and flights to the moon.

There’s an unfamiliarly sharp scent in the air here, something long-stemmed and golden that he doesn’t know the name of yet. A silent reminder that every time he thinks he’s run out of world, nature's there to prove him wrong with endless invention.

He takes Eve's outstretched hand and lets her pull him in, and they sway together, dancing in the surf, the salt water tugging at them both; and somewhere beneath all that water there’s still a whole world he has yet to see, lives without names going about their business.


End file.
